


Needing, Wanting And Finding Love

by ImpulsivelyBlue



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 06:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1156225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsivelyBlue/pseuds/ImpulsivelyBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At first it wasn’t really love for the two of them. Maybe it had been when Tim was too young to really understand why he liked to watch the boy in bright colours from rooftops and Jason liked to see the little figure curled up against the warmth with a camera. But now it was all about need. For both of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Needing, Wanting And Finding Love

 ---

At first it wasn’t really love for the two of them. Maybe it had been when Tim was too young to really understand why he liked to watch the boy in bright colours from rooftops and Jason liked to see the little figure curled up against the warmth with a camera. But now it was all about need. For both of them.

The need to be noticed and touched and wanted. Just wanting to be needed even just for the night, to be remembered as they are now, in someone else’s presence. The need to be looked at like it was them and not the wrong Robin or the wrong son, it was all they wanted, all they needed. And so that was what they took from each other.  It was so many different types of need for both of them, but it was still all it was, need.

At first the need wasn’t so much or so little as it was just there. After a while, after hiding in the shadows of alleyways and rooftops and that one safe house no one knows about with their bodies pressed together and breath coming in short needy gasps.

From there it changes to want. Wanting to press the other up against an alley wall and steel small heated kisses in the darkness of the shadows on rooftops, the race back to that other safe house and staying through what was left of the night until the morning.

Even then it was still, _I’m real can you see me,_ and _I’m still here can you see that._ It was still need and want but it wasn’t until staying until morning changed to staying until breakfast, lunch and dinner and nights were spent curled together as they watched bad movies rather than stolen kisses in shadows that it turned and changed and took on a new identity of love.

It was love now, but there was still the underlying need and want and _I’m here, I need you and need you to need me,_ and _I do need you but only if you want me._ It was that that made them think maybe it had been love all along, just something different and changing and them. Whatever it was it was love.

 ---


End file.
